


Miami Night Lights.

by QueenBee1993



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Boys, Clubbing, Dancing, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drug Use, Drugs, Funny, Gen, Going to Hell, Grinding, Holoform used, Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, It’s all good, Miami, Oh My God, Parties, Sexual Humor, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, alcohol use, crazy parties, drinking buddies, good boys, hangovers, holy shit, oh boy, party buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee1993/pseuds/QueenBee1993
Summary: The good boys hang out with a bad boy. They do some naughty things. The only problem is, will they regret it afterwards?





	1. Reconnaissance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you live in Miami, drink, watch The Hangover, and binge watch the whole Prime series....oh lord, what have I done? Oh well, I hope you all enjoy it.

“Optimus, you might want to look at this.” The medical officer, Ratchet exclaimed. The Autobot leader, along with the other members, minus Arcee and Bulkhead, huddled over towards the large green monitors, that towered all of them.

“What have you discovered, Ratchet?” The prime asked.

Ratchet’s thick metal digits quickly typed a few buttons, enhancing the screen for better viewing. “I have been monitoring for any low frequency Deception signals, like you requested and I have discovered something quite interesting.” Ratchet continued, “I have located the Deception medic, Knockout.”

A wave of tension grew throughout the whole group. The newest recruit, Smokescreen crossed his arms over his chassis and raised an eyebrow.

“That egotistical glambot?” Smokescreen question, not fazed by the ‘threat’. Ratchet rolled his optics at the question and continued on with explaining his discovery.

“As I was saying, I have found out that Knockout has been visiting the same location for the past few days, mostly heading towards the location around the times of 8-9PM and then hiding his signal entirely.”

Optimus frowned slightly and asked, “What is the location that he has been going to?”

Ratchet quickly typed a few buttons before replying, “Miami Beach, Florida.” 

“Florida?” Optimus repeated. “There must be a reason for Knockout to travel to that destination, multiple times. Have we made sure that there is no possible Energon mines around that area?”

Ratchet turned his broad body to face Optimus. “Due to our lack of technology and resources, we can not find the buried mines. We unfortunately, have to wait until the Decepticon find it first. That being said, they have not made any excavation missions over towards that State. Mostly likely due to the unique geography.” 

“What’s so unique about it?” Smokescreen interrupted, “Other that it looks like a massive-” 

“Do NOT finish that sentence.” Ratchet glared over towards Smokescreen. Bumble Bee, who was silently standing next to Smokescreen, chirped out a small giggle. 

“Ratchet, please continue. What is unique about this State?” Optimus asked, entirely ignoring the two scouts. Ratchet sighed as he turned slightly over towards the keyboard and pressed down on a button. A large 3D scan of the ground layers of the State appeared on the screen.

“The ground of Florida is mostly created from a porous type of rock, called Limestone. It allows water to easily travel down into underground rivers, eventually leading towards the ocean. The layers of this state is very shallow and obtains a high quality if salt. If there was any kind of Energon surrounded by that high quantity salt, it would be very corrosive and basically useless for us to consume.”

“So What should we do?” Bumble Bee beeped. 

“I’m not entirely sure” Ratchet answered. “Knockout stays mainly in the southern area of Miami Beach. However, that’s when his signal disappears when he enters ‘South Beach’. It’s a highly populated and very congested area.” 

“So we know that he is in around the area, but not exactly the right location.” Smokescreen exclaimed.

“Yes, it’s not an area where we can exactly stay away from the eyes of humans.” Ratchet sighed. 

“Bee and I can go to South Beach.” 

Bee whirls out at the statement while Optimus and Ratchet look over at Smokescreen. The autobot leader crossed his arms and slightly narrowed his optics.

“You and Bumble Bee?” The Prime questioned.

“Well yea,” Smokescreen shrugged. “ Bee and I can ‘hide in plain sight’, because of our sleek design and awesome paint job . The cars that the humans use around that area are top quality speed or muscles cars, not…”  
Ratchet crossed his arms and shared the same hard deadpan stare as Optimus. Smokescreen gulped, “bulky..” 

“Listen here you, slagging-“ 

Optimus slowly raised his servo, silencing Ratchet. The medic bit his glossa and glared at Smokescreen.

“You do have a point smokescreen. Ratchet, Bulkhead and I, do have wider...frames and Arcee is out with Bulkhead, scavenging for any left over Energon in the abandoned mines. You and Bumble Bee shall go on a reconnaissance mission to find the true intentions of Knockout. ” Optimus leaned his massive body towards Smokescreen and lowered his voice in a more serious, borderline threading tone. “Reconnaissance only.” 

“R-roger that, Optimus.” Smokescreen smiled, trying to hide the jolt of fear that jabbed down his back. Optimus nodded and raised his body at his full height.

“Good, Ratchet is there any secluded areas, by South Beach?”

Yes, there is a parking garage that is under construction. It is currently closed so there shouldn’t be any human activity in the area. I can open a bridge on the roof level. They can travel down the 5 levels and then have access to the street.” Ratchet replied.

“Alright let’s do this, come on Bee let’s go find us a baddie.” Smokescreen smirked as he nudged at his partner. Bee narrowed his large optics, suspicily. As they waited for the Ground Bridge to zap to life. Bee opened a private com link with Smokescreen.

:What are you planning?: 

Smokescreen tilted his helm and his smirk grew wider.

:Do you know what’s in South Beach?:

:No...what?: Bee asked. The Ground Bridge opened and the two scouts walked inside.

:Femmes lots and lots of femmes…:


	2. Ocean Drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A toast for actually posting another chapter!

The night air was hot and humid. Smokescreen could feel the wet air stick on to his body as he and Bee drove out of the empty garage and down the street. 

:So, we besides looking for Knockout, you dragged me out here , just to look at some human femmes?: The Camaro revved as they stopped at a red light. In front of the yellow and black Camaro was a white and blue McLaren MP4-12C with the screaming 38 on it’s side.

:Not just some human femmes, some good looking human femmes. Come on man, when was the last time you laid your optics on some nice metal huh? Don’t know if you noticed, but we’re basically on a dry spell on this planet.:

The light turned green and the duo turned left on Collins Ave and slowly drove up the car crowded street. 

:Yea, I get it, Smokescreen, but these are human femmes. Completely different from our femmes back on Cybertron!: Bumblebee replied. Smokescreen inched forward before he groaned through the com link.

:Oh don’t give me that scrap, Bee. I’ve seen the way you oogle over Jack’s mom. Especially when she wears those skin hugging tights. Man, her legs could make a seeker jealous.: 

:I..uhh, okay fine, yes I check her out, okay? Just don’t tell Jack…: Bee chirped nervously.

:Dude, it’s fine. I’m not telling. I check her out too. She’s the only hot momma around that bone dry town.: Smokescreen sighed. Bee agreed with a slow chirp. 

After a few minutes of snail paced driving, the two bots managed to turn right on 4th street and drove towards the most populated strip on South Beach, Ocean Drive. The traffic was more congested than the other streets and people in various color, shape and size littered all over the sidewalks and street. All mostly bare with only a few pieces of brightly colored garments, covering the intimate areas. 

The buildings that were tightly wedged down the strip were bright and colorful due to their vibrant neon lights. The glow of colors bounced on every surface, giving the people, cars and everything that came close a blending hue of colors. 

:Holy scrap…: The autobots whispered in unison. Smokescreen revved his engine that was barely audible due to the blaring music of each building. 

:There’s so many….ladies: Bumblebee beeped in awe. 

They stopped at a red light, allowing a wave young human femmes walk across the street. One of them, a chocolate skinned femme in a tight red and blue one piece bathing suit stopped in front of Smokescreen. She leaned in and gently ran her fingers of her left hand over the base of his hood.

“Aye, que lindo…” The woman mouthed with a smirk across her red colored lips. Smokescreen revved his engine multiple times, causing the woman to laugh out. 

:Do you even know what she said?: Bee chirped, lurching forward as the red light finally turned green. Smokescreen, slowly tilting his tires to the beat of music, replied back in full pride.

:Nope! But I like how she said it. It must’ve been my sleek design that caught her eye:

:Well, she was speaking Spanish and I translated what she said to you: Bee informed him. 

:Oh yea? What did that hot momma said?: Smokescreen asked in a cocky voice.

:Oh, how cute: Bee snickered. Smokescreen halted his breaks for a sec before continuing down the street. The pride hurt scout rolled his optics as Bumble Bee chirped out a few good laughs through the com link.

:Oh, hahaha, very funny. Laugh it up, scrap head....: Smokescreen grumbled. 

:Oh, come on man, I’m only telling you what she said.: Bee replied. 

:Whatever man, at least I got touched by her...She had really nice hands…:

The Camaro droved forward and revved out at his partner. :Hey! We’re out here on a mission, remember!? Get your processor’s out of the gutter!: 

:What!? Humans do have soft hands!:

20 minutes of femme watching and slow traffic later, the two Autobots receive a notification beep of a low signal Deception signal. Knockout was close in the area. 

:Do you see him?: Bee asked in a serious tone.

:No, there’s too many cars and people around. I can’t get a good visual of-:

A sleek and clean Aston Martin One-77 slowly turned left from 9th street and merged into traffic, in front of Smokescreen. The two Autobots glared at the lone Decepticon as he continued driving down the tight street. 

So much for the Reconnaissance mission...

Both Bumblebee and Smokescreen received a com link invitation from Knockout. 

They reluctantly accept it...

:Well, well, well! Look what we have here! A little bumbling bee and a ‘wanna be’ Prime! Oh how delightful: Knockout sneered out.

:Stick it up your tailpipe, con!” Smokescreen bit back. :We’re on to you, we’ve been tracking you for the past few days. You better scram and leave this place alone!:

:Sorry Smokey, that’s not going to happen: Knockout replied, : you see, I happen to enjoy this place and I’m not going to have two punks ruin it for me:

:Well if it’s a fight you want-:

:I’m not going to fight you, Smokey. Not you or the little bee: Knockout replied in a cool manner. : As a matter of fact, I suggest a temporary truce:

:A truce?!:

:Why should we trust you?: Bee asked bitterly.

:Because, I don't want you two idiots to destroy something that I have created…now follow me.: 

Knockout gracefully turned left, going down a small alleyway between two neon colored buildings. Smokescreen and Bumblebee turned and followed the Decepticon, prepared for any stunt that knockout would throw at them. The Aston Martin pulled to a small 4 slot parking lot directly behind a building. The two Autobots watched as a man opened the driver side door and walked out.

“You guys can park there.” The man spoke out. The man appeared human, but had strong attributes that resembled the evil charm of Knockout. Sharp and sleek. Knockout’s holoform adjusted his collar as he watched Smokescreen and Bumblebee park into the other slots. “Adjust your holoforms to appear to blend to vibe of this city. Preferably, a modern Miami Vice look.” 

Knockout knocked on the heavy backdoor. A heavily built man opened the back door and stared blankly at the smaller man before him. 

“Welcome back, Sir.” The man mumbled in a thick accent. “Are they with you…?” The added as he eyed the two other cars suspiciously.

“Yes they are, Biggs. Give them a few minutes,” He smirked. “They aren’t sure if they want to come out and play.” 

Knockout then walked through the door entrance, disappearing in a thick fog of smoke and music. Biggs held the opened and stared at the two cars. His thick arms crossed over his wide chest as he waited for Bee and Smokescreen. 

: What should we do? Do we call the others?: Bee chirped. 

:Not yet…the reconnaissance part of the mission is out the window, but we're still on a mission. Let’s go see what this glambot is all about.” Smokescreen replied as he summoned his holoform. :Knockout maybe a Deception, but he is more selfish than Megatron. If he finds something that he likes, he won’t risk losing it.:

Bumblebee existed out of his real form and walked over towards his comrade. Both dressed in modern Miami Vice attire that matched their personalities. They walked up towards the large man that was watching them closely. The large man slowly nodded and allowed them to enter the building. The two scouts are greeted by the strong scent of flavored smoke and the beep vibration of the music.

:You ready?: Bee asked, facing the long hallway the was covered in various posters and stickers.

:Yea, let’s go.:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the discription the boys simple to allow you guys to use your own imagination. Everyone have their own version on the of holoboys <3

**Author's Note:**

> I’m planning to have this fic to have about 5 chapters. Short n Sweet like a good comedy movie lol. Please leave a comment, I would love to have some feed back <3


End file.
